


Daisies

by CaineGreyson



Series: Something Old, Something New [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaineGreyson/pseuds/CaineGreyson
Summary: Credence is just as brave as Newt thought.Continues on from 'Home' and 'Tea', but can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and left kudos on the last two works in this series, I honestly wouldn't be writing these without all of your support.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Newt?”

Credence stands in front of him, wearing the comfortable Hufflepuff jumper he seems to love. Pickett is perched on his shoulder and tugging on his earlobe, but Credence pays him no mind. 

Instead of his previous hunched awkwardness, the attempts to take up as small a space as possible, he seems more confident in himself- his hands hardly shake, and his eyes are fixed on Newt.

“Are you alright Credence? Do you need something?” 

Newt had been elbow-deep in notes, hashing out the final layout of his book, but he looks up and aims for a comforting smile. It comes out as something of an awkward grimace, but thankfully Credence doesn’t seem to notice.

“I was wondering when you’re going out to feed the creatures. I’d like to come- if it wouldn’t be any trouble.” 

He looks as though the idea terrifies him, but there’s a firm tone to his voice that Newt hasn’t heard before. Pickett chatters away and wanders down Credence’s arm, the picture of innocence.

Newt blinks, bewildered, and pushes away the ink-stained parchment currently surrounding him.

“Credence… You don’t have to if you don’t want to- I promised last time that I wouldn’t make you if you weren’t ready. Don’t listen to whatever Pickett has been chirping, he’s very good at making people feel guilty, aren’t you Pickett?”

Pickett begins to climb into Credence’s sleeve. He absentmindedly removes the bowtruckle and places him gently back onto his shoulder, from which Pickett climbs up onto his head and blows a raspberry at Newt. 

The two have become inseparable over the past few days, even though Credence hasn’t yet been here a week. It’s nice to see him opening up and becoming more comfortable, but Newt is still painfully aware of his past and the fact that he couldn’t bear to push him too far, to hurt him. 

He deserves to finally have some happiness and a place of peace, where he can feel safe and secure and in control.

“I want to.”

Credence is a boy of few words, Newt has noticed, but whether that is his nature or his nerves he can’t yet tell. 

“Well,” Newt replies, and tries to regain his usual relentlessly positive outlook, “Well, we’d best prepare then!”

In a moment he has practically torn the room apart gathering supplies and food and medicine for his creatures, and Credence watches with curiosity. He has begun to ask questions about magic- not many, but as the days pass he has more and more to ask, and more than once in the last few mornings Newt has seen him gazing thoughtfully into cupboards and leafing through books of spells and potions. 

He's even read parts of Newt’s manuscript, usually while he thinks he can’t be noticed, and Newt savours the memory of the tiny smile that had emerged on Credence’s face as he studied diagrams with astounding fascination.

Newt pulls on a jumper over the shirt he’d been wearing- it’s never good practice to leave yourself exposed to claws and talons, because all creatures will react if treated incorrectly, and even Newt Scamander makes mistakes. He wonders how much exposure to animals Credence has had- he doubts that he’d been allowed anywhere near the street animals wandering New York, and somehow he can’t see a young Credence being escorted to the zoo. 

“Credence- I have one piece of advice for dealing with any magical creature you come across: Follow my lead!”

With that, he scoops up a bucket of raw meat and goes, Credence following behind.

Newt tries to treat Credence just the same as he did Jacob- he presses various feeding materials into his hands, gives him a direction and sends him off. He’s convinced that to appreciate magical creatures, you have to meet them, alone, and experience them. 

That’s always been his way- even before his expulsion from Hogwarts, he’d loved to sneak away to the Forbidden Forest and meet all of its inhabitants, dangerous or otherwise, and learn about them from experience rather than through someone else’s warnings and worry. Credence has to do this on his own.

Even so, he keeps a close eye on him from a distance, and when he goes to feed the mooncalves, he leaves him be for a moment and then makes his way over with the aim of distracting him enough that he doesn’t see what lies beyond the strange veil-like gap behind him. He’s too late.

Credence is staring, horrified, at the obscurus of the Sudanese girl. He seems frozen, unlike Jacob, and he is shaking. Newt runs to him and blocks his view with his own body, and gently takes his shoulders to look into his eyes. 

Credence is crying now, quietly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. 

“Credence, it’s alright, everything is alright- I’m sorry, I’m so, so, very sorry. Come on now, let’s go inside and-“

“No.”

The boy is staring over Newt’s shoulder still. His eyes are wide.

“Credence please, come inside and I’ll explain. Please, Credence.”

He shakes his head, tears still falling, but he’s standing tall and Newt knows that this is something he will not back away from. 

“Tell me, Newt. I want to hear.”

And so, Newt tells him the story, right there by the Mooncalves, and by the end Credence has calmed enough to say a soft, “Thank you”, before tentatively stepping closer. He pauses, his eyes searching Newt’s face for something before his arms wrap around him, and it only takes a moment to return the embrace. 

They stand there, together, with Mooncalves stealing food from Credence’s pockets and Pickett hopping from Credence’s head to Newt’s and back. They’re almost the same height (Newt is just a hair shorter) so it’s ever-so-slightly awkward, but Credence bows his head to tuck it against the side of Newt’s neck and it’s intimate, suddenly, but it’s also right to have Credence here with him, safe and trusting, with only the slightest trace of wet tears against his skin. 

When Newt pulls away, it’s to to crouch down and pluck a daisy from the grass at their feet. It shines brightly in Credence’s dark hair, tucked behind his ear, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! These boys are going to be the death of me- I saw Fantastic Beasts again today and I just love it to bits! If anyone has any feedback or ideas for me or these cuties please leave it below, I love hearing from you all (and reading your own amazing Newt/Credence fics!)


End file.
